The proposed research is very generally aimed at an increased understanding of the ways in which the urban household environment can contribute to improved mental health and well-being. It is assumed that each individual tries to live out a particular life style within the context of a given physical setting, and that the physical setting may have characteristics which are incompatible with significant aspects of the life style. The overall objectives are: 1) to clarify the concept of life style with particular references to the urban household environment; 2) to describe the sources and type of environmentally related conflicts encountered in one's striving for a desired life style in this setting; 3) to identify modes of resolution of these conflicts; 4) to develop, theoretically and empirically, the relationship of this process to the psychological well-being of the individual. Research methods will include interviews, inventories and surveys of dwelling units, observational mapping (including participation by respondents), and the review of related statistics and indices. Emphasis will be on determining the actual patterns of behavior within the dwelling unit with the study of its relationship to the intermediate surrounding neighborhood as a secondary emphasis. Samples for the study will be drawn from a variety of dwelling types, including high-rise apartments, smaller multiple-family walk-up apartments, and also single-family housing.